Can I read my book, please?
by MaeFanfic
Summary: AU. Zoro, Sanji, le dimanche.


**Can I read my book, please?**

xXx

 _Petit cadeau pour mes lecteurs/trices, pour vous remercier de votre intérêt pour mon travail, et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre d'All is Black !_

* * *

Zoro aimait le dimanche. Pour tout un tas de raisons différentes. La première, la plus importante, celle qui permettait à toutes les autres d'exister : il ne travaillait pas. Ni lui, ni Sanji. Ne pas travailler signifiait se lever à pas d'heure, et passer le reste de la journée à buller. Cocooner comme disait Sanji. Il pouvait passer la journée entière au lit s'il le voulait, à faire tout un tas d'activités, toutes aussi différentes que les raisons pour lesquelles il aimait le dimanche. La première : dormir. C'était celle qu'il préférait, et qu'il exerçait avec assiduité chaque semaine et avec contentement. Il pouvait aussi lire, surfer sur internet sur son ordinateur portable, écouter de la musique, regarder un film… les possibilités étaient sans fin. Mais ça, c'était les activités solitaires, celles qu'il faisait lorsque Sanji vaquait dans l'appartement, incapable de rester trop longtemps sans rien faire. Il les aimait, c'était indéniable, mais il préférait largement lorsque Sanji était avec lui. Allongé à côté de lui sur le matelas, ou assis contre la tête de lit. L'hiver était une saison particulièrement intéressante pour cela. Le froid les incitait à se cacher sous la couette, à se blottir l'un contre l'autre, Sanji quittant la douce chaleur de ce cocon uniquement le temps de préparer un chocolat chaud, ou de cuisiner une tournée de cookies, qu'ils mangeraient encore tièdes au milieu des draps.

Bref, le dimanche était leur journée à eux. Pas d'amis qui les embêtaient, pas un mot d'échangé sur leurs travails respectifs. Ils ne sortaient de leur appartement que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire, ce qui était très rare, et tous les deux en étaient parfaitement heureux.

Une des activités qu'il préférait faire avec Sanji, c'était l'embrasser, parcourir son corps de ses mains ou de sa bouche. Lentement, ils avaient le temps. Apprécier les frissons, les soupirs qu'il provoquait. Le sexe le dimanche était plus tendre, plus lent, mais tout aussi satisfaisant. Voire plus. Leurs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre couraient à fleur de peau dans ces moment-là. Zoro en avait bien souvent le souffle coupé. De redécouvrir chaque semaine à quel point Sanji l'aimait, par ses gestes, ses mots murmurés dans le creux de son oreille. Encore maintenant, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Tellement de fois Sanji lui avait répété ce qu'il aimait chez lui, de plus petit défaut à la plus grande qualité. Pourtant il n'était pas encore convaincu. Il faudrait encore de nombreux dimanches avant que Zoro n'accepte pleinement qu'il avait de la valeur aux yeux de Sanji, qu'il pouvait être aimé autant qu'il aimait. Parfois il se demandait si Sanji avait les mêmes difficultés à comprendre. Peut-être pas. C'était Sanji après tout.

Mais ce dimanche, Zoro se sentait boudeur. Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient réveillés, pas trop tôt, mais encore trop au goût de Zoro, s'étaient embrassés, caressés quelques minutes, puis Sanji s'était levé. Il était revenu presque une heure plus tard avec le petit déjeuner, qu'ils avaient partagé en silence, puis il était reparti, probablement pour tout ranger et laver, et Zoro ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Il l'avait entendu pendant qu'il nettoyait, mais depuis quelques instants, plus rien. Le calme complet. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Allongé de tout son long sur le matelas, un oreiller derrière la tête, Zoro se gratta le ventre distraitement. Dans sa descente, lente mais régulière, entre sa position assise dans laquelle il avait déjeuné et celle où il se trouvait actuellement, son débardeur s'était relevé, coincé dans les draps. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid alors il était inutile de dépenser de l'énergie et tenter de le faire redescendre. Et puis si Sanji se décidait enfin à revenir dans la chambre, il espérait que la vue de son ventre plat et d'une partie de ses tablettes de chocolat lui donnerait des idées coquines. Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. C'était le seul effort qu'il acceptait de faire le dimanche. Il se faisait souvent traiter de paresseux, ou de feignant à cause de ça, mais Sanji pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, dans ces moment-là il était loin d'être paresseux. Les images qui défilèrent dans sa tête réveillèrent petit à petit son envie. Sanji était toujours tellement sexy et parfait quand ils faisaient l'amour…

De nombreuses minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'esprit toujours occupé par le corps de Sanji. Devait-il se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il faisait ? Non. Trop dur.

\- Sanji ? appela-t-il du plus fort qu'il put sans toutefois dépenser trop d'énergie.

Un grognement distrait lui répondit, avant que le silence ne retombe. Zoro tendit l'oreille, mais rien ne lui donna d'indication sur ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la chambre. Il avait à présent deux options. La première, continuer à appeler Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et vienne voir ce qu'il voulait. Mais vu le ton de son grognement un peu plus tôt, il serait de mauvais poil et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il recherchait. La deuxième solution, il l'aimait bien moins, mais aux grands maux les grands moyens, comme disait l'autre. Cette solution c'était de se lever, de voir ce qu'il faisait, et de le distraire suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela impliquait qu'il devait se lever. Quitter son lit. Un dimanche ! Le sexe avait intérêt à être bon ! Pas qu'il y ait déjà eu de mauvais sexe avec Sanji. Ces deux idées semblaient parfaitement incompatibles.

Il laissa encore plusieurs minutes s'écouler. Des fois que Sanji revienne sans qu'il n'ait à se lever. Mais non, toujours rien. Il soupira, se gratta à nouveau le ventre, puis se fit stratégiquement rouler sur le côté. C'était plus facile de se relever ainsi. Tactique avérée et efficace d'un expert de la fainéantise. Il était ensuite relativement facile de faire passer ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit, et avec une légère contraction des abdominaux, il se retrouva enfin en position assise. Il prit quelques secondes pour bailler, s'étirer, redescendre enfin son débardeur et par la même occasion les jambes de son jogging gris qui étaient elles aussi remontées à un moment ou à un autre.

Voilà, l'heure était venue. Avec effort, et toujours dans le plus grand des silences, il se releva et fit lentement les quelques pas qui lui permettraient de passer le seuil de la chambre. Heureusement, l'appartement était petit, la chambre donnant directement dans le salon/salle-à-manger/cuisine, et il repéra immédiatement Sanji, assis dans le canapé. Il était coincé entre le dossier et l'accoudoir, et il lui montrait le dos. Sa tête était penchée sur quelque chose. Sans un bruit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Zoro avança prudemment. Il contourna le canapé, passa derrière avant de revenir du bon côté. Sanji n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il ne savait même pas s'il l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, un simple coup d'œil en l'air lui permettrait à présent de le voir. Il haussa les épaules, puis continua son avancée tout en étudiant son partenaire. Il avait mis ses lunettes de lecture et était plongé dans un livre. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il l'avait commencé il y avait déjà quelques jours, et il n'en décollait plus.

Acceptant la mission, il monta sur le canapé, à genoux, et combla les derniers centimètres. Un léger froncement de sourcil lui appris qu'il avait enfin été repéré. Peu importe. Il laissa l'une de ses mains parcourir une cuisse exposée, remontant lentement vers la hanche. Avec amusement, il remarqua les petits poils blonds, à peine visibles, se redresser sur ses bras nus. Bien. Il était réceptif. Son autre jambe était relevée, et soutenait le lourd livre. Cela le coinçait un peu dans ses possibilités, mais il trouverait bien un moyen de contourner la difficulté. Il se concentra sur la jambe à portée. Il remonta, remonta, sentant le muscle se tendre sous sa paume. Mais avant d'atteindre ce point stratégique, il la fit redescendre, lentement, jusqu'au mollet, la cheville à découvert. Et puis il remonta, tout aussi lentement. Les pupilles s'étaient figées, fixes sur un point au milieu de la page.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sanji d'un ton bourru pour cacher son intérêt croissant.

\- Rien, répondit-il, presque un murmure, de sa voix grave qui titillait tellement Sanji.

Il passa la hanche, ses doigts joueurs effleurant son bas-ventre, avant de s'éloigner, de retracer le flanc, le ventre, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position.

\- Arrête.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- J'essaye de lire.

Zoro ne répliqua pas, gardant pour lui que le choix de ses mots le trahissait. Il "essayait" de lire, il ne "lisait" pas. Sachant d'ores-et-déjà qu'il avait réussi, il gagna en audace. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Sanji avait penché sa tête à l'opposé pour l'en empêcher, mais il avait prévu le coup et avait agi en fonction. Ses lèvres glissèrent vers son cou, son oreille, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son lobe et un soupir échappa à Sanji.

\- Je peux lire mon livre, s'il te plaît ?! rouspéta ce dernier.

\- Non.

Son ton était ferme, mais suave. Il savait l'effet que cela produisait sur Sanji. Et cela ne manqua pas. Un frisson le parcouru des pieds à la tête, et son regard, jusque-là fixé résolument sur son livre se tourna vers lui.

Zoro cacha son sourire vainqueur en reposant sa bouche contre sa peau. Cette fois-ci, Sanji se laissa faire, inclina même légèrement la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou. Zoro en profita. De sa main libre qui ne supportait pas son poids, il prit le livre et le referma, s'assurant de ne pas perdre la page, et le posa sur le canapé derrière lui. Sanji, vaincu, ne résista plus. Il se recala contre l'accoudoir, écarta les jambes et attira Zoro à lui d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa faire, s'allongeant contre lui, leurs torses se superposant. Sa bouche se dirigea vers la sienne, et une petite explosion de lumière se fit sous ses paupières lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et qu'ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, les laissant essoufflés. Ils échangèrent un regard, se comprirent et sourirent. Sanji retira ses lunettes, les referma, et les posa sur la petite table près du canapé. A son tour, il parcouru le corps de Zoro de ses mains, s'attardant sur ses épaules, son dos, avant d'aller se poser sur ses fesses musclées. Zoro grogna lorsqu'il les massa, et ses hanches remuèrent d'elles-mêmes pour chercher une friction, un contact plus appuyé, n'importe quoi qui pourrait soulager rien qu'un peu la pression dans son pantalon.

Le contrôle lui échappa doucement. Les longues mains de Sanji relâchèrent son fessier, remontèrent le long de ses flancs avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche retrouva la sienne, et l'impatience s'empara de Zoro.

\- Chambre. Tout de suite, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers, ses hanches plus actives que jamais.

Sa remarque, presque un ordre, fit rire Sanji. Après un dernier baiser, un dernier soupir, il le repoussa. Cette fois, Zoro ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever. Il attrapa la main de Sanji et le tira à lui. Sitôt debout, il entoura sa taille de son bras, posa son autre main sur sa mâchoire, et reprit possession de sa bouche tout en le repoussant en direction de leur chambre. Sanji commençait déjà à soulever son débardeur pour le lui enlever. Il s'en débarrassa avant d'atteindre la porte, le jeta au sol, quelque part, avant de repousser le panneau de bois derrière lui. En quelques secondes, ils atteignirent le lit. Il poussa Sanji, le suivant dans sa chute, une main derrière sa nuque pour amortir le choc. Et là, le cours de leur dimanche reprit normalement. Les choses étaient revenues à leur place, là où elles devaient être. Lui et Sanji, au lit, s'adonnant à leur activité dominicale préférée.


End file.
